Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Roleplay Wiki:General Policies
Age The Children Online Privacy Protection Act is an act that states that any website that is collecting the data of children ages 13 and below are required to abide by a certain law. Because of this, and because we don't want to get in trouble, no child 13 and under are permitted on this wikia. Violation of this law will result in an indefinite ban. This applies to those in the States, its territories, and the UK. If you are in the EEA (European Economic Area), excluding the UK, then you would fall under the jurisdiction of the General Data Protection Regulation. This law states that those under the age of 16 in the EEA are subject to the same terms as those who fall under the COPPA law. Because of this, and because we don't want to get in trouble, those who are under 16 years of age who live in the EEA will not be allowed to edit on the wikia - Violation of this law will result in an indefinite ban. Rating Do's Don't's Meetings *All meetings must have more than half '''of the administration team present, including '''at least one bureaucrat. *Meetings must happen in a Discord channel, where all users are able to see the meeting log. Blogs *Blogs may not contain cursing. *They must have a productive 'purpose — i.e. users can't just make a blog saying 'I love HP' or to ask a member of S&S to claim their character. Voting Staff Votes General Votes Infraction System If a user is found to be in breach of a policy, they will receive (in sequence for any further breaches): *One '''verbal '''warning — this may be issued by any member of the administration team. *One '''official '''warning — issued by any HR rollback. *A '''one-week ban '— given by any HR admin. *A '''three-month '''ban — given by any HR admin or bureaucrat. *A '''six-month '''ban — given by any HR admin or bureaucrat. *A '''permanent '''ban — given by the HR bureaucrat. The admin team will be kept in the loop about any of these issues via administration team meetings. Levels *A user may make '''2'' characters during their first month on the wiki. After this, they may make characters at their discretion up until the limit of '''20'. Activity *As a regular user, users will be issued an activity warning after three weeks of no activity. After a month and a half (six weeks) they are considered semi-active. Warnings will be issued again at nine weeks of no activity, and after three months (twelve weeks) a regular user will be considered officially inactive. *If on the administration team, a warning will be issued after two weeks, and admin team users are considered semi-active after one month. Another warning will be given after six weeks, and they are considered officially inactive '''after two months (eight weeks.) What is 'activity'? *In order to be considered '''active '''regular users must make five major edits across the span of seven days. This includes roleplaying or GMing. *Users in the admin team must make '''ten '''major edits across the same span. For users in S&S, approving stores / sorting also counts as a major edit. Faceclaims and Activity *After a user has been inactive for '''six weeks, another user may owl them to let them know they are using their faceclaim. The user who first used the faceclaim has the opportunity to ask the other to change their character's faceclaim. *After twelve weeks' inactivity '''a user loses rights to their faceclaims completely and their section will be removed from the Model Registration. Staff Rights Request In order to run for a staff position, a user must ''never ''have been banned from the wiki. There are additional requirements on users — the number of edits they have made, and the amount of time elapsed since they joined the wiki. Helpers & Chat Mods *No '''bans '''from the wiki. Rollbacks *Must have made '''200 '''edits minimum. *Must have been a member of the wiki for at least '''one month. Administrators *Must have made 500 '''edits minimum. *Must have been a member of the wiki for at least '''three months. Bureaucrats *Must have made 1000 '''edits minimum. *Must have been a member of the wiki for at least '''six months. *Must be widely trusted ''by the wiki as a whole. *Must have your application approved by the HR department. Affiliations Wikis seeking to affiliate with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Roleplay Wiki must have: *At least '''100 '''pages. *'More than half of the admin team must be active. *The requestor must either be ''on ''the admin team or have its approval. *No uncategorised pages'. *At least '''50 '''images. *No '''inappropriate images '''or '''content'. *A custom skin, wordmark, and background. Rewards IC Etudiant de l'année Professeur de l'année OOC Year Anniversaries Cups House * The House Cup is awarded based on points given in character to the three houses — Papillonlisse, Ombrelune, and Bellefeuille. The Coding & Upkeeping Department is tasked with keeping track of the points. Duelling Talk Page *Do '''not '''delete messages from members of the administration team, unless it is to '''archive '''your talk page. *Excessively obscene language must not be used on talk pages. Category:PoliciesCategory:Site administration